Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ/Testseite
Allgemeines Geheimmission im Land des ewigen Schnees (Originaltitel: Daikatsugeki! Yukihime Ninpōchō dattebayo!!) ist der erste von mehreren Filmen der TV-Serie Naruto und wurde am 21. August 2004 in Japan veröffentlicht. In Deutschland wurde der Film jedoch erst am 21. Dezember 2009 im Fernsehen uraufgeführt, wobei er in drei einzelne Folgen geteilt wurde. Die DVD-Version ist jedoch ungeschnitten und enthält als Bonus die OVA Rettet das Dorf Takigakure, wohingegen in der japanischen und internationalen Version die OVA Konoha no Sato no Dai Undōkai enthalten ist. Der Film folgt Team 7 auf einer Mission, bei der sie eine Schauspielerin beschützen sollen, im Verlauf jedoch für das Schiksal eines ganzen Landes kämpfen. Der Film ist bis dato der einzige Naruto-Film, der in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Handlung thumb|left|Die Kinder bitten [[Koyuki Kazahana|Yukie um ein Autogramm]] Der Film startet mit einer Szene aus dem Film "Die Abenteuer von Prinzessin Yukihime", bei der die gleichnamige Prinzessin mit ihren Gefährten gegen eine Armee von Untoten kämpft und den bösen Daimao besiegt, was den im Kino anwesenden Naruto hörbar begeistert, wodurch er den Groll der restlichen Zuschauer auf sich zieht, die ihn mit Popcorntüten und Ähnlichem bewerfen. Danach unterhält er sich mit seinen Teamkollegen Sasuke und Sakura über den Film und die drei fragen sich, warum der wieder einmal zuspätkommende Kakashi sie anwies, den Film vor ihrer nächsten Mission anzuschauen. Ihre Unterhaltung wird jedoch jäh unterbrochen, als die vermeintliche Prinzessin aus dem Film auf einem weißen Schimmel an ihnen vorbeireitet, während sie von einer Horde maskierter Samurai verfolgt wird. Nach einer kurzen Verfolgungsjad schaffen es die Drei, die Verfolger außer Gefecht zu setzen und der Prinzessin die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Wie sich jedoch herausstellt, war dies nur eine Verfolgungsszene, die von den Dreien ruiniert worden ist und Kakashi entschuldigt sich beim Anführer der vermeintlichen Verfolger, Sandayuu Asama, der auch der Auftraggeber für die nächste Mission ist. Andernorts versucht Naruto mit der Prinzessin ins Gespräch zu kommen, diese empfindet ihn jedoch als aufdringlich und ergreift die Flucht. Verfolgt von Naruto stürzt sie daraufhin mit dem Pferd und wird von einer Gruppe Kinder als die berühmte Schauspielerin Yukie Fujikaze erkannt und sofort um Autogramme gebeten. Genervt staucht sie die Kinder zusammen und verlässt die Szene. Kakashi erläutert derweil, dass es ihr neuster Auftrag ist, eben jene Schauspielerin beim Dreh ihres nächsten Filmes im Schneereich zu beschützen, wo der nächste Teil der Filmreihe gedreht werden soll, da der Regenbogengletscher dort im Frühling in sieben verschiedenen Farben leuchten soll. Kakashi tut dies jedoch als Märchen ab und enthüllt, dass er vor langer Zeit in dem Land einmal eine Mission absolviert hat. Naruto verfolgt seine Lieblingsschauspielerin derweil immernoch in Hoffnung auf ein Autogramm, wird jedoch mit Pfefferspray außer Gefecht gesetzt. Nachdem er die sichtlich betrunkene Yukie in einer Kneipe wiedertrifft, verhöhnt sie ihn weiter, bis der Rest von Team 7 und ihr Manager Sandayuu eintreffen. Nachdem sie sich weiterhin weigert, im neuen Teil der Reihe mitzuspielen, wird sie von Kakashi mit seinem Sharingan außer Gefecht gesetzt und auf das Schiff in Richtung Schneereich gebracht. Im selbigen berät derweil eine Gruppe von Ninja über Yukie, die in Wahrheit die Prinzessin Koyuki Kazahana, die rechtmäßige Thronerbin des Schneereichs ist. Sie besitzt den sogenannten sechseckigen Kristall, den die Ninja erbeuten wollen. Diese erwacht nach einigen Kindheitserinnerungen zu ihrem sichtbaren Ärger auf dem Schiff, wo sie auch gleich eine Szene dreht. thumb|left|[[Sasuke weicht dem Hyourou no Jutsu aus]] thumb|right|[[Kakashi kopiert das Hyouton: Itsukaku Hakuegei]] Die nächste Szene, die auf einem Gletscher stattfindet, wird von den Schnee-Ninjas unterbrochen, die Koyuki entführen wollen. Sie stellen sich Team 7 zum Kampf, bei dem es Kakashi mit seinem früheren Gegner Nadare Rouga aufnehmen muss. Sasuke kämpft hierbei gegen Fubuki Kakuyoku und Naruto gegen Mizore Fuyaguma, während Sakura die Aufgabe hat, die völlig geschockte Prinzessin zu schützen. Nach einem harten Schlagabtausch schafft es Kakashi, Nadares Itsukaku Hakuegei zu kopieren und es mit Seinem kollidieren zu lassen, was eine Welle erzeugt, die das Schiff aus der Reichweite der Angreifer bringt. Danach erläutert Sandayuu, der, wie sich herausstellt, ein ehemaliger Diener der Prinzessin ist, warum das Schneereich untergegangen ist: vor 10 Jahren übte Dotou Kazahana, der Bruder des damaligen Daimyou, einen Putsch aus, bei dem sein Bruder getötet wurde und Koyuki fliehen musste, was auch Kakashis damalige Mission war. Danach ernannte er sich selbst zum Daimyou und herrscht seitdem mit eiserner Faust über das einst friedliche Land. Sandayuu fleht Koyuki an, ihren rechtmäßigen Platz auf dem Thron einzunehmen, diese lehnt jedoch ab, da sie dies ob Dotous Stärke als sinnloses Unterfangen betrachtet und sagt, ihr Herz sei bei dem Angriff vor 10 Jahren gestorben. Der Regisseur will den Film jedoch unbedingt weiterdrehen, da er glaubt, dass dieser Geschichte schreiben werde, woraufhin Kakashi zur Vorsicht mahnt, da die Schnee-Ninja immer noch hinter Koyuki und ihrem Kristall her sind. Verschiedenes *Die Fernsehfassung ist in 3 Teile geteilt, auf der DVD ist der Film jedoch komplett erhältlich. **Die Filmfassung ist im Gegensatz zu Fernsehfassung unzensiert. **Die deutsche Version enthält eine andere OVA als die internationale. *Dotou Kazahana ist in der japanischen Verion des Spiels Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 als spielbarer Charakter verfügbar. **In allen internationalen Versionen des Spiels wurde er herausgenommen, da der Film zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur in Japan erschienen war. *Das Ending-Theme "Home Sweet Home" der japanischen Sängerin Yuki wurde in der internationalen Version durch den Song "Never Give Up" von Jeremy Sweet ersetzt. *Im Original heißt die Film-Prinzessin Fuun, in der englischen Version Gale, bei uns heißt sie Yukihime. *Das Kakashi Nadares Hyouton-Jutsu kopieren kann, ist ein grober Fehler, da das Hyouton Hakus Kekkei Genkai ist und somit nicht kopiert werden kann. *Dieser Film unterstreicht ungewohnt deutlich, das Naruto in einer modernen Zeit spielt, was sich vor allem am Film-Equipment zeigt. *Im Film sieht man Kakshi zum ersten mal als ANBU, als er die junge Prinzessin aus dem Schloss rettet. *Der Film "Die Abenteuer von Prinzessin Yukihime" ist eine Anspielung an den chinesischen Roman "Die Reise nach Westen", einen der vier klassischen chinesischen Romane. **Prinzessin Yukihime ist eine Anspielung auf den Priester Xuanxang. **Tsukuyaku ist eine Anspielung auf den steinernen Affen Sun Wukong. **Shishimaru ist eine Anspielung auf des Schweine-Monster Zhu Bajie. **Brit ist eine Anspielung auf den Wasser-Dämon Sha Wujing. *'''Kämpfe des Films Kategorie:Filme